


Whumptober 2018

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Insight, Childhood Friends, Delusions, Dialogue Light, F/M, Family, Gen, Illness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oppression, Poetry, Post-Canon, Simian Flu (Planet of the Apes 2011), Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Violence, Whumptober 2018, implied Blue Eyes/Ash, implied Caesar/Colonel McCullough, implied Caesar/Koba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Whumptober 2018 - 31 story prompts of the angsty kind, one every day.Rating, warnings, and tags will be updated as I go along.The first chapter serves as a table of contents with summaries, ratings and warnings for each story.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are short and unpolished and never saw the light of a beta reader. Sorry for any eye and/or brain bleeding that might occur!

1 - Stabbed

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: minor character death  
Character: Preacher (yeah, because let's start a PotA prompt fest with f*** Preacher oO)

Summary: Preacher only wanted to be a good boy.

 

2 - Bloody Hands

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: self harm  
Character: Caesar

Summary: The blood just won't come off.

 

3 - Insomnia

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Caesar, Cornelia

Summary: Caesar can't sleep. Cornelia helps.

 

4 - "No, Stop!"

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Caesar, Will and their lovely neighbors, the Hunsikers

Summary: Nova wasn't the first blonde girl in Caesar's life.

 

5 - Poisoned

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: Swearing  
Character: unnamed Simian Flu victim

Summary: Dying alone on the streets of San Francisco.

 

6 - Betrayed

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Caesar, Koba

Summary: For a split second, peace was close.

 

7 - Kidnapped

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Bright Eyes, Alpha

Summary: Caesar's mum and how she got kidnapped by human hunters.

 

8 - Fever

Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Violence  
Character: Koba

Summary: Koba really hates humans.

 

9 - Stranded

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Caesar

Summary: "Where do I belong?"

 

10 - Bruises

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Cornelius

Summary: It's difficult to grow up in your father's shadow.

 

11 - Hypothermia

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: attempted suicide  
Character: Bad Ape

Summary: He tried to become one with the coldness, but freezing to death is no fun.

 

12 - Electrocution

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Robert Franklin

Summary: Franklin has put down animals before of course but this time it's different. These apes are different!

 

13 - "Stay."

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: major character death  
Character: Cornelius

Summary: Green light equals death.

 

14 - Torture

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: Violence  
Character: Caesar

Summary: Caesar has never felt such pain before.

 

15 - Manhandling

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: abuse, oppression  
Character: Caesar, Colonel McCullough

Summary:  Maybe things could have been different.

 

16 - Bedridden

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Maurice

Summary:  Maurice keeps watch over a sick child.

 

17 - Drugged

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Bright Eyes

Summary:  Bright Eyes learns about human labs.

 

18 - Hostage

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Rocket, Red

Summary: Rocket and Red never liked each other.

 

19 - Exhaustion

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Caesar, Cornelius

Summary:  Caesar knows he's going to die. Will he see the promised land before then?

 

20 - Concussion

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: minor character death  
Character: Spear

Summary:  Worse than the pain is the realization that he failed to protect the tribe.

 

21 - Harsh Climate

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Blue Eyes

Summary: Blue Eyes is nothing like Koba's brutish followers. 

 

22 - Friendly Fire

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Colonel McCullough

Summary: "The good of the many always comes before the good of the individual."

 

23 - Self-Sacrifice

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Winter, Red

Summary: Not every gorilla is cut out for the Gorilla Guard.

 

24 - Drowning

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: blood  
Character: Colonel McCullough

Summary: For the Colonel, turning into an animal is a fate, far worse than death.

 

25 - Restraints

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: swearing, minor character death  
Character: Koba

Summary: How Koba learned to hate humans.

 

26 - Broken Ribs

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: minor character death  
Character: Blue Eyes

Summary: Blue Eyes mourns Ash.

 

27 - "I can't walk."

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: major character death  
Character: Malcolm and his family, Colonel McCullough

Summary: A war would be humanity's doom. Malcolm knows it, Caesar knows it. Will the soldiers also understand?

 

28 - Severe Illness

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Koba, Caesar

Summary: It's the human's fault!

 

29 - Seizure

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: major character death  
Character: Will Rodman, Caroline Aranha

Summary:  Life rarely is just black and white. Even if you're to blame for the Simian Flu.

 

30 - Caregiver

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: (bad) poetry  
Character: Lake

Summary: Lake's lullaby for Cornelius.

 

31 - Showdown

Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: -  
Character: Caesar, Colonel McCullough

Summary: Caesar has imagined the end quite differently.


	2. Stabbed

The sight of the empty cage triggers something in him. Not hate, but the stinging realization, that he and his comrades had been tricked by mere animals.

Now he stands there, with gaping mouth, uncertain if what he sees is really true and uncertain of what to do next. None of his comrades seem to care about the apes' escape. Had they already forgotten the Colonel's vow to eradicate these pests from the face of the earth?

 

The Colonel, yes. He will know what to do!

 

As if in a haze, Preacher stumbles towards the HQ, when a shadow catches his eye. He squints.

Racing through smoke and fire, determination in his movements, is Caesar!

"Why is he still here?" Preacher wonders. "Why didn't he flee with his herd? If he's alive, does that mean, the Colonel isn't?"

The sudden understanding stings far worse than any wound. Preacher's grip tightens around his crossbow and with determination in his steps, the young man follows Caesar through smoke and fire.

 

His arrow hits its mark with cold precision, tears through flesh and bones.

After all, Preacher's a good shot.

As if struck by a divine force, the ape leader stumbles and falls, a hand grenade slipping from his hand. His agonizing moan doesn't reach Preacher's ears. Not anymore.

This is the enemy and the enemy has to die!

 

_"I did well, didn't I?"_

_"Yes, my boy, you did well."_

 

These are the words Preacher had longed for all his life. First from a man, whose face he hardly remembers anymore. Did he call that faceless man dad once? Maybe – there were lots of faceless among those killed by the Simian Flu.

He still longs for these words now. Maybe the Colonel is alive after all. Maybe he will arise from smoke and fire like a Phoenix. If he does, Preacher will be there, Caesar's head in hands.

Slowly he approaches the fallen ape king.

He sees horror in his eyes. The dawning realization, that this is the end of the line for him. Nothing will save him. No one will come to his aid.

Preacher lifts his crossbow.

 

And his world goes dark.


	3. Bloody Hands

With all the fights he fought in his life, one should think he'd gotten used to the smell of blood.

He hadn't.

The sweetly stench seems to linger around him, follows him everywhere he goes like a miasma.

It sickens him to the core.

Was it hours ago since they left the dead soldiers behind in the snow? To Caesar, it felt like he'd traveled an eternity in this world of ice with its harshness and brittle beauty.

To shoot the mortally wounded soldier had been an act of empathy but that doesn't make it any easier for Caesar.

 

Blood.

There had been so much blood, intensified by the whiteness of the snow. It sticks to skin and fur, it's smell a stark contrast to the clear winter air.

And now they are back on the road again, surrounded by a quiet winter forest, the images of blood in the snow a fading memory.

The sickening smell remains.

 

 _Caesar alright?_ Signes Maurice.

"I'm alright."

The lie doesn't sound like a lie. At all.

These days it almost comes naturally to Caesar to say "I'm alright" – though, one has to be quite foolish to believe his words. No one whose family got killed mere days ago is "alright".

Even the human girl they picked up along their journey looks at him curiously with those big blue eyes of hers. Sometimes Caesar wonders how much she really understands.

Ignorance is bliss!

 

During their next break, Caesar wanders off on his own. Maybe to avoid the worried looks of his comrades. Maybe to collect his thoughts. But mostly to get rid of the blood on his hands.

He kneels down, pushes his fingers deep into the freezing snow and starts scrubbing his hands. The snow starts to turn pink first, then red.

By now his hands are numb and chapped from the cold and the rough scrubbing. And still Caesar continues. Blood, there's just so much blood!

A sudden touch jerks Caesar out of his apathy. It's a gentle touch, warm hands on his own, pulling them out of the snow.

Maurice's hands.

 _Caesar_ , the orangutan signs. _You hurt yourself. Here, let me help you._

"Don't touch them. My hands are still bloody and dirty …"

 The orang-utan shakes his head.

 

_No. This isn't human blood._

_It's yours._


	4. Insomnia

Cornelia sees Caesar's struggle but at first, doesn't know how to adress it. He always seems so strong. Even she forgets sometimes that a regular simian heart beats in his chest.

Koba's betrayal and his death had broken something inside Caesar. A part of his innocence and idealism, that still run through him.

Cornelia knows how close the two were. Caesar trusted Koba like a brother, and Koba – Koba loved Caesar. Everyone could see it.

Cornelia turns around, hand reaching out to her mate, stroking his face tenderly. Caesar looks haggard, his soulful green eyes tired and weary.

 

 _Can't sleep?_

_Sorry. Did I wake you up?_

 

 _No_ , she lies and doesn't mention his violent tossing and turning his muffled moans and sobs. Since Koba's death they are part of their nights, sometimes more, sometimes less.

 Humming a lullaby she holds Caesar like she did with Blue Eyes like she still does with Cornelius.

 

_It's beautiful._

_Just a lullaby. Chases nightmares away._

 

Maybe Cornelia's not as strong as her mate, maybe she's lacking his charisma and his resilience but she's got his back. Let her deal with his fears and nightmares and he'll get his strength back.

 

In this night, Caesar sleeps.


	5. "No, Stop!"

"No, stop!"

 

The small creature clings to Will's neck, trembling with fear. Protective he shelters it with his arms.

In front of them towers their fuming neighbor, baseball bat raised, ready to swing it any second.

"What's wrong with you?! He's just a small chimp, not a monster. He means no harm!"

"Keep that filthy animal away from my kids!" the man with the baseball bat – Douglas Hunsiker - bellows. "Or Jesus help me, next time I'll bash its head in!"

"He's not dangerous! He's a kid himself and just wanted to play."

"That thing is NOT a kid!"

The words hurt, cut deeper than anyone on this day would have thought.

Caesar clings tighter to Will, his face buried to his father's neck. He doesn't understand what he has done wrong. All he's wanted to do was playing with the other kids on the street. They always seem to have so much fun riding their bikes and playing tag.

 

 _Dad ... mad?_ He signs warily when he and Will are on their way to the vet.

"Yes, Caesar, I'm mad, but not at you! You did nothing wrong. I'm mad at this stupid, violent son of a … argh!"

It makes Caesar sad to see his father angry like this. Gently he touches Will's shoulder and the man finally calms down.

"I'm sorry, Caesar. All of this is my fault ..."

 

When they return from the vet a surprise awaits them in their front yard. It's Alice, Hunsiker's daughter. She sits on the stairs and jumps up when the two approach her. With a mix of shyness and curiosity, she looks at the young chimpanzee and then at Will.

"I … I wanted to say sorry" she finally says. "I didn't mean daddy to freak out like this. I was just so surprised when I saw your monkey trying to ride my bike."

"His name's Caesar and he's an ape, not a monkey" Will corrects her with a smile.

The blonde girl tilts her head and nods.

"Okay. Hello, Caesar, nice to meet you. I'm Alice." She reaches out with her hand.

"And I'm sorry you got hurt. I hope it's not too bad …"

 _Not bad_ Caesar signs. _Nice to meet you too, Alice._

She stares at him in amazement and then at Will.

"Is that sign language? Does he understand what I'm saying?"

Will chuckles.

"Yes. Yes, he does."

***

They become friends, the blond girl and the peculiar chimp. In secret of course. Although Hunsiker loves his children more than everything else, he'd never accept his precious daughter befriending the "filthy animal" from next door.

They laugh at the same silly cartoons, they both love to climb trees and play hide and seek. Sometimes Caesar allows Alice to comb his fur and then laughs at his reflection in the mirror and the pink ribbons on his head.

For the first time, Caesar feels almost human.

There's conflict, of course, there's storming off in anger and slamming the door, but for years nothing is strong enough to break their friendship.

And then, one day, when her father is away on a flight to who knows where Alice teaches Caesar how to ride a bike.

He thinks it's the best day of his life!

***

"No, stop!"

 

Alice's high pitched scream hurls Caesar out of his frenzy. Suddenly he tastes blood in his mouth – not his – suddenly he notices the humans around him, who stumble back in terror as soon as he moves away from the whimpering Hunsinker.

For a second he's confused about what has happened. Then the memory washes over him like ice cold water.

Caesar starts to sign, tries to explain, but stops, when he sees the horror in Alices' eyes. Where she saw a friend before, she now sees a wild animal, a freak of nature.

It took one bite to undo years of friendship!

"Daddy!"

Alice rushes to the side of her father, craddeling his bleeding finger.

"Everything is going to be okay. You hear me? Everything is going to be fine!"

Caesar, terrified of what he's done, stumbles to where Charles sits. Trembling with sudden fear he seeks comfort in the old man's embrace.

 

From afar the wailing of sirens draws nearer.


	6. Poisoned

"I'm not touching him! Look at his eyes, they are bleeding. Fucker's a goner I tell you!"

"Can't we at least put him out of his misery? He's obviously in a lot of pain."

"Wasting ammo on a half dead guy? What are you, mad?! We turn the corner, monkeys lie in ambush and then what? Want to throw bananas at them?! The whole fucking city is contaminated. And it stinks! Seen the harbor? Mother Fucker still burns! The faster we leave, the better. Grab the good stuff and run!"

The voices fade away. Or maybe he fainted again. What's real and what's not, he can't say anymore. Every now and then he believes he's already dead before the pain hits him hard and he nearly chokes to death on his own blood.

He's too weak to call for help. And who could help him? By now everyone is either sick or dead – or dying in the streets like him. For the common people, it doesn't even matter anymore that some apes from a lab – or was it a zoo? - infected them. At first, he remembers, the frightened humans slaughtered any ape or monkey they could get hold of: Zoos, labs, Circuses, animal shelters got raided and the pet caretakers often killed alongside their animals.

It didn't help though and humans still got sick while more and more apes managed to get away. It's as if they knew what was coming to them.

 

Next time a violent seizure wakes him from his unconsciousness something has changed. Even he in his haze feels it. The temperature fell and a steady wind blows. Could be that he might freeze to death but at least the air is clear again, without the sweet stench of rotten meat.

Something soft pokes at his head, soon followed by a curious hoot.

It has to be an ape. Maybe more than one but what does he care?

"K… kill… me… ple… plea… se" he rasps. There's no hope for him left here. Neither God nor Satan are of any interest to him anymore. He just wants to get it over with. Leave the pain behind, this rotten city, this poisoned world!

The poking stops.

"Pl… ease…"

There's definitively more than one ape. They argue, with panting and hooting that gets more and more irritated, much like the humans before them.

And then they move on and leave the human behind to die alone.


	7. Betrayed

This is a night of new beginnings!

Bonfires illuminate the stronghold, the air is filled with the happy hooting and chirping of apes. And amidst them, as their guests, are humans.

The faintest tingle of hope runs through Caesar's consciousness when he looks at this kingdom of his. Gentle pride shines in his eyes.

Did they really make it? Did his apes and these humans prove that their species are able to live side by side, even after all the horrors that have happened in the past?

Not as enemies, but as friends?

Peace – peace is so close!

Caesar sighs and allows himself a smile. The last days have been physically and mentally exhausting, with keeping the shaky peace between his apes and the human colony intact. And then Cornelia's severe sickness almost broke Caesar's resilience. The ape king knows, that whithout the humans his queen wouldn't stand next to him now.

_Feeling better?_

_Yes_.

This is a night of celebration!

Cornelia leans into his embrace. Little Cornelius in her arms stirs and sucks his thumb. Even Blue Eyes seems less agitated than the days before. Maybe, Caesar hopes, his eldest son will now understand that nobody on this earth is just good or bad. Even humans.

It's then that a movement down below in the shadows catches Caesar's eyes. He squints.

An ape makes its way alongside the primary root of the gigantic tree. Slowly but relentless.

_Who's that?_

Caesar's hair suddenly stand on end. Then the lights of the bonfires flicker and reveal the ape's features.

Caesar sighs in relief.

 _Koba…_ he starts to sign but stops mid-air.

He notices the gun in Koba's hand and the expression of pure hate on the bonobo's face.

Caesar hears the shot before the pain strikes him like lightning. The force almost knocks him over. For a second he manages to keep his footing before his legs buckle under him. And Caesar falls.

This is a night of betrayal!


	8. Kidnapped

Something's in the air. It's not physical but a hunch of dread, like sheet lightning and the smell of imminent rain. As usual, the birds, these feathery guardians of every forest, are among the first who spot the danger. A hunter is out there on the prowl!

When the birds fall silent, Alpha looks up in alarm. For days now the impressive chimpanzee and his troop are on the run from the faceless hunter, who keeps tracking them and seems to need neither food nor rest. At times the apes can smell it – an odd mix of sweet and salty, of smoke and earth. Alpha has smelled it before and it makes his hair stand on end. Still, he can't put a face to the smell.

Maybe it's time to move on, deeper into the undergrowth of the jungle. Alpha knows the others are tired. A few of the females are pregnant, others are with little kids, infants. Even the other males show signs of exhaustion. They all need food, water, and rest. Yet if they stay, worse things will happen than exhaustion and hunger!

Torn, Alpha looks at his favorite mate, a chimp with striking bright eyes and soon mother of his second child. It pains him to think how they lost their firstborn not so long ago. It has been a strong little fellow. Alpha still doesn't know what had killed him. One morning the little body lay in their nest, lifeless and cold.

When she feels his eyes upon her, his mate raises and snuggles up to him. She's tired, Alpha can see it in her sluggish movements, hear it in her heavy breathing. They will just rest a little while longer and then move on. He can't risk the life of his mate and unborn child!

It's when the hunter strikes.

Sudden shouting, the loud _bang_ of gunshots, screeching of panicking apes, humans, humans everywhere!

Everyone runs for the safety of the undergrowth and freezes in horror when humans are already waiting for them, nets ready. Here and there the first chimpanzees are caught, others manage to get away and flee into the jungle.

They're not out to kill them, Alpha realizes, they want to catch them alive. And they seem to have taken a particular interest in his favorite!

Snarling, Alpha turns and tackles the nearest human, knocking the surprised man to the ground. He bares his impressive teeth at the next one when a panic-stricken scream turns everything else unimportant.

Turning around, Alpha sees a net closing around his mate, catapulting her in the air. He shrieks in rage and despair, while the net comes crashing down near a group of humans, who grab the kicking female and throw her into a box.

In a fruitless attempt Alpha races after them but no chimpanzee in the whole world is able to outrun a human car!

His desperate wails haunt the female even after she became Bright Eyes.


	9. Fever

He smells the human before he sees it.

It's a small one, a child. Koba can tell. Humans brought nothing but pain and suffering into his life, he knows everything about them, their weaknesses, their smell, their way of thinking.

_Know your enemy._

The child stumbles through the forest, loud and clumsy. How is that silly thing still alive? Koba snarls, sudden anger building up in his body. What's it doing here? This is no place for a human. This is Caesar's kingdom, pure and good and no human will stain it with its present. Humans destroy everything they touch!

 _Caesar needs to know_.

Koba's already turned away when he stops. No, if Caesar knows who can say what he's going to do? By now Koba understands the ways of his king quite well. He knows that the chimpanzee was raised by humans. He knows, that Caesar still has a soft spot for humans. Caesar would never hurt this small one, he'd maybe even help it!

Deep hatred blossoms in Koba's chest. Then again, no one needs to know about this human, right?

He drops from the tree.

The child spins around, eyes growing wide in shock. Before it can stumble out of Koba's reach, the bonobo grabs it mercilessly by the collar.

Green, lively eyes stare up at him. Eyes, that have seen too much for a creature so young. Sad eyes, old eyes.

Eyes so very much like Caesar's.

For a split second Koba's hate is gone. He feels a sudden connection with this small human. He sees, how alike they are. He drowns in this soulful green eyes he loves so much.

Hate returns with a vengeance.

In a fit of rage, Koba hurls the screeching human across the forest floor and smashes the small body against a rock. Bones break with a sickening sound, the sudden smell of blood lingers in the air, screeching turns into a suffocated gurgle.

Feverish and drunk on power, Koba smashes the human against the rock, again and again, until the twitching body is limp and still.

He drops the body and steps back, panting heavily.

No, Caeasar mustn't know of this!

Koba leaves the corpse behind. Whatever wild animals roam this forest will surely take care of the remains soon. And if not, there's still worms and maggots.

A fitting end for a dying species!


	10. Stranded

The mirror in the attic has become Caesar's worst enemy. He stands in front of it, staring at his reflection and more often than not wishes that he'd never been born.

What stares back at him is a horrid chimera, stranded between two worlds, neither human nor chimpanzee.

It had been okay when he was still a child. No one cared about the cute little chimp but then he started to grow and together with height came stares and whispers. He begins to dread the beloved visits to Muir Woods, while at the same time he longs for the outside world. The house and attic of his childhood are long too small for his growing intellect. He wants to learn, he wants to travel, to see the world he only knows from books and the internet. To once fly in an airplane! To once visit the thousands of years old historical regions in the Middle East!

But no, he's stuck here, Caesar, king of the attic!

What about other chimps? Caesar knows them from his rare visits to the zoo but there's nothing that connects him with his brothers and sisters. He looks like them, but he's nothing like them. He doesn't understand their ways and they don't understand his.

Occasionally he tries to communicate his frustrations and dreams to his father but Will doesn't seem to understand.

"Caesar, don't worry. Everything is fine."

Parents, right?

And then there's something, Caesar can't quite put into words yet. It's there, whenever he sees Will and Caroline kissing and walking hand in hand.

But all he gets is his reflection in the mirror.

_Where do I belong?_

Caesar doesn't have an answer – yet – but he fears it might tear him apart one day and everything he loves will suffer the consequences.


	11. Bruises

_What happened?_

Maurice looks up in alarm, as Cornelius sits down beside him. The juvenile chimp looks bad. His fur is ruffled, his right eye swollen. Sniffling, he wipes the blood from his bleeding nose. There are no tears.

Cornelius hasn't cried since his father had died five years ago.

_Nothing._

_A bleeding nose isn't "nothing"._

Maurice hands him a clean cloth, which Cornelius takes. After a moment's hesitation.

_Thank you._

_Now tell me, what happened?_

_Got into a fight._

_Again? You're quite the fighter, aren't you?_

_So was dad! And I hear no one ever complain about him!_

Maurice hmphs.

_Why did you start the fight?_

_Who says I did?!_

Cornelius stares at the ground, avoiding Maurice's gaze.

_Well?_

_Because they got on my nerves. They are all so silly and childish!_

Maurice _hmphs_ again.

Cornelius, you can't beat someone up just because they are childish. Apes are different, some are more childish than others. But you never know what they'll turn into in the future. You are still all so young.

_Dad never had to deal with silly apes!_

This time Maurice laughs. A weird sound, Cornelius thinks to himself. He hardly hears one of the older apes laugh.

_Oh, your father had to deal with a bunch of silly apes! Some so foolish as to follow a warmonger into battle. Knowing your father he'd say that he himself is the most foolish ape of us all._

By now Cornelius' nose has stopped bleeding. Carefully he touches his swollen eye and flinches. Fights in stories sound so much more fun than they are in real life.

 _Do you like to fight?_ Maurice wants to know.

Truth be told, he doesn't. He's just so angry all the time, with no patience for others. Easier to just punch them, instead of trying to solve conflicts peacefully! These days everything seems to hurt anyway. What do these few bruises matter in the grand scheme?

 _See_ , Maurice continues, _your father was indeed a fighter, but he never looked for a fight. He tried to solve conflicts peacefully. Collaboration and empathy were his strongest skills._

_Yeah, and look where it got him!_

Maurice sighs.

_Your father made his fair share of mistakes. He's an ape after all. A great one, but still an ape. It's thanks to him that our community is still alive and thriving._

Angrily Cornelius kicks the ground.

"I... know!"

_But I'm not my father and will never be!_

_You don't have to._

_You really believe that? All my life, all my education revolves around the deeds of my father. Everyone expects me to be like him, everyone dumps their hopes and dreams onto my shoulders. No one ever asks if I want this! I have neither my father's charisma nor his strength. I… I just want to be left alone and read and build things._

Maurice stays quiet.

 _Dad was always there to help those around him but now that I need him, he's gone._ _Yes, the_ others _… he always cared more about the greater good, than about me. Where's my dad when_ I _need him?!_

The young chimp stifles a sob when Maurice puts his long arm around his shoulder.

"Miss him… Maurice."

_Miss him so much!_

_I know._


	12. Hypothermia

They say freezing to death is an easy way to go. You fall asleep and never wake up again.

He knows better!

The icy cold bites, it hurts and gnaws at his bones like a hungry animal. He wonders if he'll ever be warm again. Maybe in spring, when the snow thaws and the sun is strong enough to warm his fur.

He should be glad to be alive, others weren't so lucky. He should be glad that he has found this empty human house in the middle of nowhere, up the mountains.

"Yes, yes, should be glad."

He puts on another layer of clothing. So much he has learned during his first winter here, back then, when he nearly froze to death.

"Freezing to death, no fun."

The sound of his coarse words seems to hang in the icy air before it shatters. The fire in front of him is small, but it warms nonetheless. Also something he has learned – how to make a fire.

Funny how he still clings to his miserable life instead of giving in to the coldness. There's nothing to live for him anyway. His friends, dead. His child, dead. This world, dying. Or maybe already dead? He doesn't know. You don't get messages up here in the mountains, nor any visits. It's fine by him. No visits, no danger!

"Hello, Mrs. Gray! Come, come! Sit by fire."

He makes room for a small mouse. Its whiskers tremble before it runs closer to the fire.

"Look, put some crumbs on the floor. Take! For family."

It feels good to talk, even if the mouse never answers. Maybe, someday, she will. He has learned to speak as well after all. If a silly chimp like him can learn to speak, so can a clever mouse like Mrs. Gray!

He shivers. This has to be the coldest and longest night in the year!

Last winter he tried to freeze himself to death. He couldn't bear the loneliness anymore. He wanted to become one with the coldness. It sounded like a very good idea. When you're frozen, you feel no pain anymore.

The thought does creep up at him tonight, but he remembers the sharp coldness and the tears he had cried in agony. The memory makes him shudder.

"Freezing to death, no fun."

After he had dragged himself back inside, shivering like a leave, Mrs. Gray visited him for the first time. She sat there, staring at him with her beady eyes, whiskers trembling. A small, warm soul like him, stranded in this freezing winter world.

At first, she was shy but they became friends fast. Sometimes she even sat beside him for a while, nibbling away at the crumbs he had given her, while he talked and talked and talked. And then spring came and Mrs. Gray disappeared.

Only to return with the first night of frost.

Bad Ape sighs and makes himself comfortable beside the fire. He loves Mrs. Gray dearly but sometimes he wonders about her weird ways. Be that as it may. Tomorrow will be a good day with lots of sunshine. He can feel the warmth in his bones!


	13. Electrocution

"Mr. Jacobs? Mr. Jacobs, I'm begging you. I am begging you not to do this! There are lives at stake here. These are animals with personalities, with attachments."

"Attachments?"

"Yeah."

"I run a business, not a petting zoo! Find the most cost-effective way to put those apes down."

"I can't do that."

"You're the chimp handler. Handle it!"

Franklin has put down animals before of course. It comes with the job, but this time it's different. These apes are different! They are almost human in the way they look at him. Their soulful eyes so full of trust.

It breaks Franklin's heart.

One after the other he leads the apes away to the training room. The familiar environment helps to keep the animals calm. Franklin takes his time, talks to each of the apes, even offers a treat or two. Their final journey should be as peaceful as possible, in a familiar environment, without their comrades watching them die.

Use the most cost-effective way?

No, Franklin doesn't gas or electrocute his apes, no matter what Jacobs demanded. There are more _humane_ ways.

It doesn't make the task any easier.

When the deed is done, Franklin shuffles back to Bright Eyes' cell with a heavy heart. She has been his favorite among all of his apes, it's only fitting to take extra care of everything that belonged to her last.

Franklin blows his nose before he enters Bright Eyes' cell. It's when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye. Something small and frail and very much alive in this house of the dead.

"Oh no…"


	14. "Stay"

A sudden feeling of dread jerks Cornelius awake. For a second the young chimpanzee stares into the dim light of the cave. He misses the warmth of his mother's body at his side. Cooing softly he sits up. There she is, on the edge of their nest. She cowers in the darkness, her fur standing on end. When she notices him, she raises her hand.

_Stay._

Cornelius stays. Most of his life consisted of war and hiding. He understands when he has to listen to his parents.

The young ape squints. Not far away from his mother is Blue Eyes. His brother cowers on the floor, spear in hand. Now he raises, breathing heavily. A lump of something is at his feet. Before Cornelius gets a better look, his mother blocks the view.

She takes his hand to lead him into the back part of the cave.

 _Where's dad?_ Cornelius signs.

 _He will be back soon. Now listen carefully, Cornelius. We're playing a game. You stay here and Blue Eyes is going to find you,_ his mother signs calmly.

Cornelius nods.

Over the last few days, he has taken to his older brother and has spent every spare minute with him. Cornelius has great respect for Blue Eyes.

 _He will never find me_ , Cornelius boasts as he cowers down in the shadows. His mother smiles and touches his head tenderly.

_Stay. I'll be back soon. Let Blue Eyes not catch you._

And Cornelius waits, hidden in the shadows. Apart from the whooshing waterfall, it's quiet. He gets bored. Maybe Blue Eyes forgot how to play hide and seek? No. His brother is a brave and strong warrior. Do warriors know how to play games?

Suddenly green light dances across the rocks. Curious, Cornelius perks up. He's never seen green light before. It's probably a trick Blue Eyes is using to lure him out of his hideout.

_BANG!_

The loud noise makes Cornelius' ears ring. He knows this sound – gunshot! Alarmed he looks up, only to see the green light dancing over Blue Eyes' body. His brother staggers in a weird way, before falling to the ground.

_BANG!_

Cornelius cowers down, sticking his fingers into his ears. He stares dead ahead, even after the green light and the noises have disappeared.

He's waiting.

For his brother. For his mother.

But they both don't come back.


	15. Torture

_WHACK!_

The whip rips through fur and skin, a maddening, sharp pain Caesar has never felt before. One hit, and warm blood seeps over his back. Red puts all his strength into it. How foolish to believe the turncoat gorilla would hold back!

The other apes fall silent. Horrified silence lingers above the military camp.

_WHACK!_

The sharp sound of the whip echoes through the camp. Caesar focuses all his hate and pain on the man who is standing elevated in front of him. No mercy shows in the Colonel's cold eyes. This man needs to make a point. This man won't allow his power to be undermined by a mere ape.

And still Caesar wonders – no death for him? Not after he challenged the Colonel?

No death for him, only punishment!

_WHACK!_

Caesar winces in pain. He wants to scream but he can not. Hate and pain choke him. His tongue lies swollen and dry in his mouth. Hot tears burn in his eyes and still, Caesar stares at the Colonel. His hate is all that keeps him from losing his mind in this world of agony.

_WHACK!_

But in the end, he's only made of flesh and blood. Caesar succumbs to the pain and drops his gaze. The whipping finally stops. They let him go and Caesar sags to the frozen earth. For a few heartbeats he lies there, tired to death, but then he pushes himself up again.

This battle isn't over yet. He's still breathing!


	16. Manhandling

Nightfall.

Coldness and a drizzle set in, drenching fur and making the ground slippery. The ape bound to the wooden cross sighs heavily. He's drifting in and out from exhaustion most of the time but when he sees the figure of a man approaching he's fully awake.

Caesar allows himself a snarl. To see the Colonel move in on him without his usual escorts is alarming, to say the least. Without hesitation, the human commander goes up the stairs until he reaches his most valuable prisoner.

"Still alive?" he mocks.

Caesar remains silent not to provoke the mentally unstable human. He just stares at the Colonel, unable to read anything in the man's eyes, hidden behind sunglasses.

"I see. Too weak to talk. Or too proud? I wonder how long this pride of yours will keep you warm."

The Colonel takes off his sunglasses and steps closer. Curiously, he looks at the chained ape.

"Or is this fur keeping you warm?"

He reaches out to brush through the drenched hair. The wandering hand is eerily warm and tender and chills Caesar to the bone. He catches himself longing for the warmth.

And the caress won't stop.

"Your kind isn't suited for winter and coldness. You will freeze to death tonight. It's that simple."

Caesar stares the Colonel down without even flinching.

"Look at you, still so much fire left! I admire your tenacity and strength, but they won't save you."

The Colonel's voice suddenly trails off, as if hit by a sudden realization.

"Sometimes I wonder, how our history would've turned out without all of this. No apes destroying our world. No virus reducing us to mere beasts. No war."

Lost in thought McCullough looks at Caesar, a touch of longing creeping into his eyes.

"I wonder if we could've been friends."

"Take your hands off me!" Caesar snaps, his voice hoarse with anger. "I'd never… not with a man like you!"

The Colonel's face turns blank. He lowers his hand and studies the seething Caesar, before punching him in the stomach.

Hard.

Caesar doubles over in pain.

"Liar," the Colonel says matter of fact.

He puts on his sunglasses, turns and walks away.


	17. Bedridden

_We have come a long way since our flight to the forest. We have built our own community, our own world, and culture. Our future has looked so bright when we followed Caesar to freedom. And it still does._

Maurice sighs heavily. The impressive orang-utan sits at the edge of a nest, constructed in typical chimpanzee fashion. His gaze rests on the tiny body of a chimp, barely visible between the leaves and blankets. The child wheezes and shudders, not aware of its surroundings. Tenderly Maurice rearranges the blankets to make the little chimp feel as comfortable as possible. It's the last thing he can do.

This child is dying.

It's a harsh freedom for those who are alone or weak. Child mortality is still high, even the adults struggled through their first winter. Truly, nature is unforgiving.

_I wish we could learn from humans. Their medicine, their knowledge… it's all lost._

Life in freedom has been so unfamiliar and strange. In the beginning no one had any idea how to survive outside a zoo or a lab. The few apes who grew up in the wilderness, Cornelia among them, became indispensable. Slowly, Caesar's apes learned how to live in freedom.

The little body under leaves and blankets falls into a coughing fit. Gently Maurice lifts the child up and cradles it, while humming a lullaby he has learned from Copper, one of the female orang-utans.

Sudden movements at the entrance to the sick bay make Maurice look up. The little chimp's parents have arrived, their faces grief-stricken and tired.

 _Come_ , Maurice signs. _This is no time to be alone._

When the sun rises, the child is gone.

Nothing remains but an empty nest and heartbroken parents.


	18. Drugged

She feels weird. What was it the humans did to her? It hurt, not a lot though, pretty much like the sting of a big insect, but it did something to her. All of a sudden she feels weak, her legs and arms, strong enough to move gracefully through the jungle, suddenly are not strong enough to carry her own weight.

Helpless she lies on her side, baring her teeth at the humans, warning them with an angry hiss to come near her. Alas, it's in vain. By now her body feels heavy like lead. Pitch black shadows start creeping in from the corners of her eyes. Is it sleep?

She doesn't want to sleep! She needs to stay alert. These humans, they are up to something. They kidnapped her, brought her into this cold and sterile world without any green and locked her up in a cage.

In the end, all her resistance is pointless. Sleep overpowers her, a sleep without dreams. A salvation.

Warm sunshine on her body awakens her. How curious! Could it be that she's back home? Could it be that everything was only a nightmare?

She hoots softly, calling out to her troop, her mate. Suddenly her heart aches so bad. She misses him so much.

For a split second, she clings to the dream, waits anxiously for her mate to answer her hooting, even if she knows deep down, that this can't be real.

This bright light, it feels wrong, cold despite its brightness. This is not the sun. And the smell is all wrong too. It doesn't smell like forest and humidity. It smells like humans and - she can't name the pungent stench that makes her nose itch.

This is not home. This is a prison.

"Dr. Rodman, Bright Eyes is now ready. We can start anytime."

"Bright Eyes, hu? Okay, let's begin."


	19. Hostage

Rocket isn't the most intelligent ape among Caesar's tribe. That's fine though, not everyone can be a clever ape like Maurice. Rocket's got other qualities though. He's fierce and loyal and can pack a mean punch. So when Red and a handful of Koba's other followers turn up to imprison those who were, in Koba's eyes, too loyal to the late Caesar, Rocket attacks Red without warning. He knocks the bulky gorilla off his feet. Panting and hooting they are at each other's throats. Punches and kicks fly, fur is torn out, blood splatters.

Finally Red manages to overthrow the raging chimpanzee.

"Quiet!", he growls, breathing heavily. "Kill Ash, if Rocket not surrender!"

And Rocket surrenders.

The following night Red approaches the bus where they keep their prisoners. He still limps and his fur is a bloodied mess, but there's an unmistakable grin on his face. Rocket scowls.

For a while, Red does nothing, except looking at the prisoners and playing around with his gun as if to demonstrate his power. Maurice scoffs and turns away. The orang-utan is not interested in any sort of display of power by the gorilla.

Rocket's different. The chimp keeps his eyes on Red. He bares his teeth.

 _Comfortable in there?_ _Good enough for great Rocket?_

 _What do you want?_ Rocket signs angrily and scolds himself for it. This is not the time to get angry. He needs to keep his cool.

Red puts the rifle on his back and leans against the bus, folding his arms. His smug grin grows even wider.

_Never liked you. Always so close to Caesar. Wonder why – you not clever like Maurice or strong like Luca. You normal chimp. What so special about you?_

Rocket blinks in surprise. He doesn't really understand, what Red means by that. What's so special about him? Isn't it obvious?

Nothing special about me. I fight for Caesar. I build ape future together with Caesar. I trust Caesar and Caesar trusts me. I die for Caesar.

Red stares at Rocket, not sure if the chimpanzee is serious or mocking him. Then he snorts.

_Stupid ape!_

He turns around but Rocket's soft hooting makes him pause in his steps.

_Why you hate Caesar so much? Or… maybe you hate yourself? Feel weak and small next to Caesar? Jealous of Caesar and what he did for apes? Koba make you feel less small?_

Red freezes. He didn't think Rocket could ever see through him like that. Rocket, of all apes!

It makes Red angry.

_Not jealous! Need no one – not Caesar, not Koba, not apes._

A mean glint forms in Red's eyes.

_Before… lied to you. Don't have Ash. Ash dead._

Satisfied Red watches Rocket flinch.

_Not true…_

Red shrugs and leaves without another word. To sow doubt into Rocket's heart is all he wanted to do. He has no further interest in the prisoners.

He has other tasks to attend to!


	20. Exhaustion

All Caesar feels these days is exhaustion, yet he should be happy. His apes are safe and at long last on their way to freedom.

Again.

A weak smile flashes across Caesar's face that never reaches his eyes. It feels like it was only yesterday when they fled across the Golden Gate bridge into the safety of the redwood forest. Today their way leads them along Nevada's impressive mountain ranges to freedom.

How very similar these events are. And how very different.

When leading his the apes over the Golden Gate bridge Caesar has been full of energy and vigor, with a steadfast belief that he is strong enough to achieve everything!

Cornelius shifts on his back. As tiny and light as his son is, his weight rests heavily on Caesar's shoulders.

Today the ape king feels like an empty husk, worn out and so weak, the wind could grab his fur and carry it away, leaving nothing behind. Still Caesar marches onwards. It's not yet time for him to rest. His son, his apes depend on him. He's abandoned them once and almost got them all killed.

A sudden, sharp pain makes Caesar's face twitch. Carefully he touches his side. The fur is damp with blood. Preacher's arrow sticks firmly between the ape king's ribs. With every passing day, blood seeps into his fur and a part of his life out of his body.

This wound will kill him.

Caesar knows this.

He also knows that there's no way to save him. They lack the tools, they lack the knowledge to remove an arrowhead stuck so deep. It's the reason why Caesar keeps the wound to himself. His apes need all their strength for the journey. They can't spare any energy to mourn their dying king.

Caesar inhales, his breath ragged. He lovingly brushes over Cornelius' head when his son climbs over his shoulder to sit in front of him on the horse.

As a result of the horrors he's experienced, Cornelius has become even quieter. He clings to his father and barely leaves his side. Tears burn behind Caesar's eyes when he thinks about his inevitable fate and that his son will soon be alone.

No, not alone. Maurice will be there. Rocket. Lake. They will take care of Cornelius and raise him like their own son.

It's when Cornelius starts hooting excitedly.

 _Father, look_ , he signs.

Caesar looks up. With his hand, he shields his eyes from the sun. There, on a hill, is Rocket. The sun sets behind the beckoning chimpanzee.

Could it be? Have they finally reached their destination? Will he see the promised land with his own two eyes? Caesar doesn't dare to hope. But then he is at the top of the hill and overlooks their new home.

_Kneel down. Kneel down and wonder._

Caesar inhales deeply, for the first time in days a happy smile on his face.

The end of his journey is within reach.


	21. Concussion

When the humans attack, Spear and the other warriors of Caesar's tribe fight with desperate courage. They use everything the years of war have taught them. They fight with cunning, with bravery, with skill. Alas there's only so much an ape can do against a human with a machine gun. Especially if said ape has to protect a tribe of many who are in no shape to fight.

In the end, beaten and wounded, Spear surrenders. When he throws down his weapon, the others follow.

 _Live for another day_ , weren't that the words of Caesar? Or was it Maurice who signed them? Spear can't remember.

Breathing heavily he watches the human soldiers, their guns ready. There's hate in their eyes and fear. Caesar's apes won't find mercy among these men and women.

Now the soldiers make way for a tall man. Judging by the way he walks, the way the other humans shy away from him, it must be their _Alpha_.

For a short while, he stares at the apes, as if he was searching for something. Or someone. A hint of disappointment crosses the human _Alpha's_ face. Then he speaks, loud and clear: "Separate the cubs from the old. Shoot everyone who resists."

Spear's spine turns into ice. The soldiers start to move in, grabbing the terrified children and dragging them away from their distressed parents. Instinctively Spear steps forward and gets brutally knocked down with the butt of a rifle.

 

A splitting headache wakes him up again. Night surrounds him, coldness, and the smell of freshly fallen snow and dried blood. A gorilla carries him with obvious displeasure, probably one of the turncoats, as Spear doesn't recognize him.

The chimpanzee warrior groans in pain.

"Hey, _donkey_ , ya little friend's finally awake!"

Huffing, the gorilla drops Spear without hesitation. The humans laugh, before grabbing Spear by the collar and pushing him along.

"Come on, _Kong_ , ya can walk like the rest!"

But he can't. The dizziness gets worse. Spear staggers. Something's not right with his head. Sudden, horrible nausea washes over him and he throws up.

"Hey, watch it, ya filthy animal!"

The angry shouts ring in Spear's ears before his world starts to spin and turns pitch black.

Why the humans didn't shoot him point-blank or let him die on the snow-covered road, Spear can't say. Maybe it's just their lust for torture. Maybe they want to drive the fact home that yes, they are the masters and he and his kind are worth less than the dirt under their boots.

He wished they'd shot him!

Spear's last days are a dizzy hell of agony. He and the warriors are kept separated from the others during the day, while they slave away in the human camp.

The nights are worse.

Bound to crosses and exposed to freezing cold and wind, one by one of Caesar's finest warriors perishes.

Spear too longs for death.

But death avoids him. Maybe he still clings to life, because he wants to see his king one more time to tell him, how sorry he is that he couldn't protect the tribe.

His wish is granted.

When Caesar unties him from the cross one night, Spear is barely conscious. He answers his kings' questions, but in truth, his mind is long gone.

Spear gladly takes Death's skeleton hand.


	22. Harsh Climate

A violent shove, an aggressive shout and Blue Eyes almost topples down the flight of stairs. When he spins around, his teeth bared at the attacker, two muscular apes tower over him.

Koba's apes.

One of them, a gorilla with reddish fur, shoves him again, while the other holds a half dead human in his grasp.

_Move it, princeling!_

_How dare you…_ Blue Eyes signs angrily, but only gets violently shoved by the gorilla again. He tries not to stare at the wounded human, whose jaw hangs down in a revolting way.

 _Aren't you Caesar's brood?_ the gorilla's companion, an almost hairless chimp, signs.

_I'm Blue Eyes!_

_We should get rid of him. What's a prince good for, if the king is dead?_

At the chimp's words, Blue Eyes' anger turns into fear. He understands all too well, that these apes are not joking.

_He's probably a human lover like his father._

_And a coward. I saw him spare a human during the fight. Couldn't pull the trigger, little princeling? Afraid of a little blood? Only a dead human is a good human!_

The gorilla closes in and though Blue Eyes does his best to hold his ground, he stumbles back.

A sudden, angry howl makes the apes stop. Everyone looks up, where Koba stands, his face a bloody mask, with his good eye gleaming in madness.

 _Don't touch him_ , he signs. For a moment gorilla and chimp hesitate before withdrawing.

"Koba…"

Blue Eyes breathes a sigh of relief. He feels as if a heavy burden has been taken away from his shoulders. Only to feel his stomach turn into a solid block of ice - Koba stares at him.

There's no love in the bonobo's healthy eye. Only anger.

_What you're doing here, Blue Eyes? Ordered everyone to catch humans!_

The fear returns. Suddenly Blue Eyes wants to turn and run away from this ape he not very long ago called uncle. It shakes him to the core.

 _Was tired. Needed rest_ , he signs weakly but that doesn't sit well with Koba. Harshly he grabs the young chimp by the shoulder.

 _Koba needs strong apes!_ _Is Blue Eyes a strong ape? Or weak, like humans?!_

 _I'm strong_ , Blue Eyes signs, though he feels exhausted and confused and weak.

_Good! Go now and catch humans! Will wait for your return._

The young chimp doesn't dare to object. He just leaves without another word or sign.

Without much vigor, Blue Eyes follows Koba's rampaging supporters to a house. Up and up the apes run alongside the stairs, screeching, hooting, and shooting their guns at the fleeing humans. It's mayhem and turmoil, but in the end, even the worst chaos quiets down.

It's when Blue Eyes notices the human. His fingers holding the gun twitch. Koba's words come to mind. Blue Eyes raises the gun.

And hesitates.

No one is around. No one is urging him onwards. The shock of Ash's death still makes his body ache and his brain numb. He doesn't want to kill anyone anymore. Neither human nor ape. Killing isn't as fun, as Koba has claimed it to be… there's nothing heroic in killing.

Now the human has seen him. His face is terrified, while he presses his body against the wall in a pointless attempt to hide. To Blue Eyes, all humans look alike, but this one seems awfully familiar. Is it…? It's Malcolm! The human his father has worked together closely. Blue Eyes remembers the blue jacket and the man's curly hair.

In the past, he has never understood his father and how he could trust humans but now, slowly, understanding seeps in: Not all humans are bad. And not all apes are good.

Blue Eyes lowers his gun and withdraws. No more fighting for him today.

"Wait!" the human says.

"Your father… He's still alive."

Blue Eyes turns around.


	23. Friendly Fire

The first time he holds his son in his arms must've been one of the happiest moments of his life. How small he is, this son of his. How weak and helpless.

_I am a father!_

The thought is almost surreal, the odd feeling of love, awe, and pride even more so. After all, his family isn't known for warmth and affection. But this…! This son makes his heart overflow with joy.

Major J. Wesley McCullough smiles.

 

John, as his parents name him, takes a lot after his father. The same piercing blue eyes, the same willpower, the same fondness for weapons and the military. Still, there's a streak of compassion and empathy in John, that his father lacks. It threatens to tear their relationship apart, as John grows older and develops a strong mind of his own. Though he deeply respects his father, he challenges him and his view of the world.

In McCullough's eyes, his son is too indecisive, too soft for the harsh military world with its demands for quick and difficult decisions.

"If you can't make these decisions, you're not yet ready to lead! It might be hard on you, but the good of the many always comes before the good of the individual."

"Even if the individual is mom?"

McCullough hesitates. The question lingers in the air between them, poisoning it. McCullough never answeres it.

 

The devastating effects of the Simian Flu bring father and son together again, especially after McCullough's wife, John's mother, falls victim to the horrible disease.

His mother's death hits John hard. The compassionate youth turns into a man, torn between aggression and depression. McCullough, a Colonel by now, watches his son with growing concern. He loves him deeply, he wants to help him, but he has never learned how to comfort someone, who's very soul seems to be broken. Then again, these times don't ask for compassion and empathy. These times ask for strength and ruthlessness. The very existence of the human race is at stake!

 

The message reaches McCullough in the middle of the night.

_Lieutenant John McCullough… signs of trauma… stopped speaking, intelligence of a child… hospitalized._

Afterwards, McCullough puts down the headphones and steps outside. No one of his soldiers dares to follow him. Lonely he stands there, under a canopy of stars, and feels nothing.

 

When father and son meet again, Colonel McCullough looks at a beast. It has his son's eyes but there is _nothing_ of his son left. His confident voice is gone. The intelligence in his eyes, destroyed.

It's as if he's looking at an animal. McCullough already suspects that his son is not the victim of war inflicted trauma, but of an evolved Simian Flu virus. The medic, who has treated him, also stopped speaking, and so did two other soldiers.

McCullough draws his gun and points it at his son.

He has to put an end to this, or soon the human race would consist of nothing but animals.

And still, that's not quite true. There's something left of his son in this primitive gaze: Love and a fathomless trust.

McCullough's hand begins to shake. He feels his determination wane.

 _This thing is_ not _my son!_

The Colonel pulls the trigger.


	24. Self-Sacrifice

_Gorillas strong. Stronger than other apes. Gorillas bulwark of ape society. We protect apes. We protect Caesar!_

_You join Gorilla Guard, your life belongs to ape colony. You will fight, you will be in pain, you will die._

_This is our purpose!_

The words echo in Winter's mind. It seems so long ago that they have filled him with pride. He has believed in them!

Now nothing's left but soul-crushing dread at the thought of dying a horrible death.

Winter quickly glances at the gorilla beside him. The one with the reddish fur. The turncoat.

 _You want to live_ , Red signs matter of fact.

… _Yes._

A sinister gleam enters the turn coat's eyes.

_Can help you. Can help Caesar. No ape has to die._

Hope stirs in Winter.

He nods.


	25. Drowning

"Sir, is everything alright? You… you look pale."

Preacher's voice vibrates with concern, while he watches the Colonel walking past him. His superior's steps waver, there's sweat on his forehead and his gaze - Preacher can't quite put it into words – seems foggy and eerily blank.

Suddenly the Colonel stops. He turns and stares at the young soldier, realization finally flaming up in his blue eyes.

"Preacher, didn't see you there in the shadows. Get some rest, I can take care of myself!"

"Of course. I'm sorry, sir."

Colonel McCullough sighs in relief when Preacher leaves without another word. To be honest, he feels like crap. His head spins, his chest feels tight as if bound by iron bands, and his knees tremble under his weight.

Breathing heavily McCullough opens the door to his quarters and stumbles inside. There he leans against the closed door before he, in a fit of paranoia, barricades it with boxes, chairs and whatever heavy item he's able to find and move. Afterwards, McCullough feels slightly better.

He drags himself to the table, his limbs as heavy as lead. With shaking hands he unscrews his flask to drink but remembers in time that it's already empty. Frustrated he hurls it to the ground, turning to a full bottle of whiskey instead. Without hesitation, he gulps the sharp alcohol down and feels the warmth bloom in his chest and stomach.

Then the coughing starts, soon turning into a violent fit.

The relentless leader of Alpha-Omega doubles over in pain. Blood shoots from his nose and seeps into his beard. His body spasms, his vision turns dark, as breathing becomes impossible. Without realizing it, the Colonel almost drowns in his own blood.

Then it's over and he can see again. In front of him, the table and his fingers are full of blood.

He jerks back in horror, his eyes wander until they rest upon the little doll he has found earlier. It lies there on the table, this ragged little thing, stained with dirt and red drops.

Realization hits McCullough hard.

"No…," he rasps in fathomless horror.

In a sudden, violent motion the Colonel tosses maps, cartridges and the doll off the table. He screams in fury, hurls an incoherent mess of curses at Caesar and his apes.

All his raging is in vain though. He almost feels the sickness spreading relentlessly through his body. Beads of sweat cover his forehead. His skin is burning hot.

How he manages to reach his cot to collapse onto it is beyond him. A sweaty, bloodied mess, he prays for some kind of miracle, that this is not the virus but something else.

Of course, the Colonel knows better.

Already his fainting mind plays tricks on him. There, in the dark corners of his quarters, the hollow eyes of the dead stare at him. Humans and apes alike feast on his agony, savoring their late revenge.

McCullough's trembling hand searches for the bottle. Alcohol, he needs alcohol! It will quench his pain and fears of becoming a mere animal like his son before him. Like so many others before him!

When the bottle rolls over the floor and beyond his reach, Colonel McCullough looks up.

And into Caesar's rage-filled eyes.


	26. Restraints

"Help. HELP! Get this thing off of me!"

Koba snarls, bearing his impressive teeth at the terrified man, before biting deep into soft flesh. He doesn't care about the taste of blood in his mouth, or the whistling sound the human makes. Koba is out to kill this man!

A sudden pain yanks him away from his victim. The raging bonobo howls in pain.

Electric shocks.

By now he knows how they feel, how they burn through one's body!

Frothing at the mouth, Koba spins around but before he can attack the two men, they hit him again. Hard.

Like a tree Koba crashes to the ground, where he lies, twitching in pain.

"My goodness, what's wrong with this fucking animal?!" the older of the two newcomers bellows.

They look at the wheezing ape, now restraint and unable to move. He stares at them, murder in his eyes.

The older man kicks Koba before his colleague can hold him back.

"Leave him alone! That ape Roger killed was this one's mother."

"Oh come on! Really? He's just an animal. He'll get over it."

"I don't know… God, can someone fire that old drunk already?!" the younger man curses while grabbing the human called Roger to carry him to the infirmary.

"What about the bonobo?" he asks.

"Oh, I'll just put him in his cage. We'll take care of him later."

Back in his cage, alone and hurt, Koba curls up into a ball. He whimpers softly.


	27. Broken Ribs

No one has taken care of the body. It still lies in the same spot, where it has hit the ground earlier. Around it, the puddle of blood long dried. A sweet, metallic smell lingers in the air.

Blue Eyes sits on the edge of the stairs, hidden in the shadows of a massive stone arch. He's afraid to make a sound or move, for one of Koba's apes, maybe even Koba himself, might return and spot him. Right now though, it's eerily silent in the huge building. No screaming humans, no clamoring apes. Just silence.

Silence is worse.

It reminds Blue Eyes of the terrible quietness that has followed Ash's fall. The terrified screeching of his best friend and the sound of his own blood, roaring in his ears, abruptly coming to an end.

Blue Eyes still can't believe, that Ash is dead. It can't be that this lifeless body over there, that broken piece of fur and bones, has once been his best friend.

_It's not true._

Slowly Blue Eyes rises and drags himself over to Ash's broken body. It feels like an eternity, that he sits there, motionless like a statue made of stone, staring at his fallen friend. Ash has always been a part of Blue Eyes' life. His earliest memories are of the speckled chimp, and how they have played in and explored their home. Back then, the colony has seemed so vast! Memories of school come to Blue Eyes' mind, and how they've learned to sign and write, with Maurice a strict but patient teacher. How they've learned the fundaments of ape society:

_Ape not kill Ape._

_Apes together strong._

_Knowledge is power._

Oh, and the many pranks they have played on the orang-utan!

A sad smile tugs at Blue Eyes' mouth, when more and more heartfelt memories he shared with Ash rose to the surface. The pleasant grooming, the teasing, their many visits to the river to fish, the one time Ash gave him this silly little kiss, that made them both roar with laughter.

Life has been good, peaceful, innocent.

When they grew older, Ash stayed at Blue Eye's side as a steadfast pillar of strength in a changing world. Their relationship changed too. Something bloomed between them, that Blue Eyes still can't put into words. There's still so much he wants to ask Ash, but by now it's too late. His friend is gone like his home, burnt down to the ground by humans.

In a pointless gesture, Blue Eyes reaches out to Ash's lifeless body, as if a mere touch could bring him back to life.

_So cold._

Blue Eyes starts to cry.

Apes don't cry easily, but now the tears well up in his eyes, running down his cheeks and into his fur. His chest aches, while his breath is ragged and shallow. Remorse almost crushes him.

 _Why didn't I help him?_ he asks himself. _Why didn't I come to his aid, when Koba grabbed him? Ash was my best friend and I did nothing. Why?!_

A sudden loud noise makes Blue Eyes jump in alarm. He can't be seen here by Koba's apes!

 _I'll come back for you,_ Blue Eyes vows, gazing at Ash's body before he retreats.

_I promise!_


	28. "I can't walk."

News of a mighty battleship casting anchor in San Francisco's harbor travels fast. Soon they reach the surviving humans who've left the city behind after their battle with the apes.

Malcolm and his family are among them.

"What will happen next?" Alexander asks his father one evening when they sit by the fire after a hard day's work.

"Will the apes be alright?"

"We can only hope," Ellie answers when Malcolm says nothing. "Maybe, if Caesar and his apes stay out of sight or retreat into the woods, the soldiers won't find them and leave."

"I hope they will be alright," Alexander whispers. He remembers the short time he has spent with Maurice. And the little one, Cornelius, who made him laugh and feel hopeful again in these horrible times.

Suddenly Malcolm gets up, grim determination on his face.

"Dad…?"

"We can do something!" Malcolm declares. "I'll go back to the city and talk to their commander. This doesn't concern the apes alone. If we keep waging war, it will be humanity's downfall. They will listen!"

All color drains from Ellie's face. Violently she shakes her head.

"No, Malcolm! Don't do this. You were lucky to talk to Caesar. Every other ape might have killed you on the spot. These men are soldiers. They are here to kill!" She shudders. "What do you think they will do to a human, who asks for mercy for an ape tribe? Please, don't go, Malcolm. Not this time."

He stares at her, then at Alexander. And finally, he nods.

During the night, however, Malcolm can't sleep. He tosses and turns, drifting in and out of sleep, that is riddled with nightmares. He has to do something. He can't just walk away and hope everything will turn out well in the end. Caesar is his friend. Aren't friends supposed to watch out for one another?

_Ellie, Alexander… I'm sorry, but this needs to be done. For the apes' and our future.  
_

Quietly Malcolm sneaks out of the tent, only putting the bare necessities into his backpack, before heading off into the approaching dawn.

A day later he reaches the city and instantly gets surrounded by a group of grim-looking men and women in military attire, guns at the ready.

"I need to talk to your commander. It concerns the apes and is of utmost importance."

They lead him to their commander, a Colonel McCullough.

"My men tell me, you bring news." McCullough merely glances at his visitor, before returning his attention to the table. Maps and notes are strewn across it. The sun gleams on McCullough sunglasses.

Malcolm feels his hair stand on end. Strange, how similar the feeling is to when he first met Caesar. They are both great leaders, Malcolm understands.

"About some ape issue, I understand?"

"The apes… they don't want a war. They want what we want: to survive. Take your men and leave this city. Make peace with the apes and end this senseless killing."

Malcolm remembers, how is has said those words before. To another man at another time. Will the Colonel be any different?

At least he now got the Colonel's attention. McCullough stares at him and throws the pencil onto the table. Without a word, he approaches Malcolm. His face is blank as if made of stone.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I've seen things, I've seen the way the apes are."

Suddenly Malcolm doesn't feel any fear anymore. With bright, hopeful words he paints a picture of peace and prosperity for humans and apes alike. If only the soldiers would retreat!

"Colonel, make history today! Be the smith of a bright and peaceful future. It's in your hands."

Colonel McCullough frowns and takes off his sunglasses. His eyes burn with cold hate and something Malcolm can't place. Is it despair, or madness? When the Colonel speaks, his voice trembles with anger.

"You come to me and seriously propose a peace treaty with some dumb animals?"

"Their king – Caesar – he's not just an animal. He's a great leader like you. Colonel, you will understand if you'd just talk to him. Plea-…"

Malcolm doesn't get a chance to finish his plea. Without hesitation, the Colonel draws his gun and shoots Malcolm in the head. His body slumps to the ground.

"Preacher, get rid of this filthy piece of shit."

"Yes, Sir!"


	29. Severe Illness

It's the humans' fault!

Why did they come back to the woods? Why couldn't they stay away with their stink and their ugly faces?

They have destroyed everything. His happiness, his home, his friends, his future. They took Caesar from him and turned his beloved king into something hideous, Koba had no other option but to kill.

And now this _thing_ returns and threatens his reign.

"Caesar has no place here," Koba snarls. Strong uppcurrents tear at his body. He hardly feels them. All his attention rests on the chimpanzee in front of him.

"Apes follow Koba now!"

"Follow Koba to war."

Caesar's serene demeanor cuts deep into Koba's soul. Though he's wounded and weak, Caesar's mind is still so strong. It almost breaks Koba's heart.

This is the ape he swore allegiance to, so many years ago!

_I loved you!_

The feeling of regret and loss makes Koba seething with hate.

"Apes win war! Apes together strong! Caesar… weak," he scoffs.

The challenge lingers between them before Caesar dismisses it with a faint sigh.

"Koba… weaker," he says calmly, nodding at the gun in the bonobo's hand.

Koba stares at his king. There's no weakness in Caesar. Every ape, watching them, can see it clearly. Even in the haze of his hate Koba understands: if he wins this fight against his unarmed opponent by force of arms, he will lose everything… again.

Koba drops the gun and immediately attacks Caesar.


	30. Caregiver

Hush, hush, little one

Sleep and rest like mother sun.

Let the nightly breeze gently rock your nest

High up in the treetops, where you rest.

 

Hush, hush, little one

Make no sound, be still, my son.

Listen to the melodies of the nightingale

High up in the treetops, beautiful and frail.

 

Hush, hush, little one

Close your eyes - Nightmares begone!

I'll keep you warm and safe throughout the night

High up in the treetops, where everything's alright.

 

_~ Lake's lullaby for Cornelius_


	31. Seizure

The seizures get worse every day. When he lies there in his bed, while his body fights a losing battle against a deadly virus, he loses all sense of time. Then days feel like seconds and seconds like years. He's bled so much by now, that his body is too weak to move. Why he's still alive, is a miracle to him. Maybe a quick death by the hands of some looter or soldier would've been better. Maybe killing himself would've been better but hope, that times have to get better again, is a strong motivation to stay alive.

Also, there's Caroline.

Through all the hardships she has stayed at his side, helping him through his agony. She looks pale and tired herself, but she's here. To know you're not alone makes dying so much easier.

Rarely they speak, both too exhausted, but if they do, his words are full of remorse and regret.

"I wonder if God sent this plague to punish us."

"No, Will. God has nothing to do with this."

Of course, it's silly to blame some higher being, he never has believed in anyway, for the horrific disease. No, this disease is human-made. Made by him.

"I wanted to do good. I wanted to help so that no one has to go through what I went through. To watch helplessly as your parent withers away… but in the end, I've doomed us all."

She takes his hand in hers and strokes it tenderly.

"You brought something good into this world as well. I'd never want to miss our time together. I'd never want to miss Caesar and Charles. I still love you, Will Rodman."

He smiles sadly.

"Will you stay with me, Caroline?"

"Yes. Till the end."

The end comes two days later when it's warm and beautiful outside and the sunbeams filter through the tree leaves.

It's a good day to die.


	32. Showdown

Caesar has imagined the end quite differently. He has climbed the Colonel's hideout with the intention to kill the man who snuffed out his family just like that.

Something's not quite right in the Colonel's quarters though. Silence and the lingering smell of alcohol and blood make Caesar's head spin. He has expected McCullough to be at his table, has expected to attack and fight the human.

None of it.

Instead, he stands next to McCullough's cot, shaking with hate and confusion, the barrel of the gun in his hand firmly pressed against the Colonel's forehead. The analogy is not lost on Caesar. Not so long ago _he_ has looked down the barrel of a gun.

Caesar almost laughs, though he feels more like crying. The Colonel, of all people, has succumbed to the virus and turned into a gasping, terrified mess.

The sight shocks Caesar. He wants to kill this man to finally get his revenge. Revenge has kept him alive through all his hardships, but now he only feels pity for the Colonel. The human is begging him to pull the trigger. Why not do him the favor?

_I'm tired of war._

The one raging within himself, and the one raging outside at this exact moment. How to end this war? How to break the vicious circle of violence and counter-violence?

Caesar lowers the gun.

The Colonel stares at him helplessly, a pleading look in his tortured eyes. Gently Caesar sets the gun back onto the box but within the Colonel's reach.

Is his mind playing tricks on him, or does a hint of gratitude flicker through McCullough's gaze? Slowly the chimpanzee backs away, his eyes still on the Colonel but the man seems to have forgotten him already. He reaches out for the gun and presses the muzzle against his temple.

Caesar stays with him until the deed is done.

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this angst fest at least a little bit. I for my part need something sweet and fluffy now ^^
> 
> Also I will never do this again @@


End file.
